


Getting to You

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Happy Ending, Here’s a hot take, I love the boys uwu, M/M, andrew and neil deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: “Yes?” Andrew asks.“Have you heard that we hate each other?”-The Josten-Minyard rivalry while their on separate teams.





	Getting to You

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this amazing series!  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/413335  
it's by Sashasea, if you haven't read it go check it out!!!

The Minyard-Joesten Rivalry started when the two faced each other on separate teams for the first time. 

Neil runs himself to the goal and passes the ball back and forward with his other striker Jessica. 

He’s five steps away from the goal when Jessica passes the ball for him to take the final shot. 

Before one of Andrews teammates can snatch the ball from his racquet Neil dives forward and spins, avoiding the hit. 

When Neil takes the shot he sees Andrew’s stone cold face staring at him. 

“Looking nice tonight!” Neil yells and aims the shot at the top right corner of the goal. 

The goal goes red and Neil walks to Andrew flashing his warriors smile. 

“When’d you get so easy?” he asks, using his racquet to tap Andrews head. 

Andrew grabs Neils racquet, pulling him forward. Neil lets his smile widen but before long Andrew takes his hand to the back of Neils helmet and slams their foreheads together. 

“You won’t be scoring on me for the rest of the night Josten.” 

Andrew lets him go with a shake to Neils head, and turns to the side as if it were nothing. 

Neil’s teammates look at him with startled expressions. Manny, his teams backliner asks, “Dude, you survived Minyard?” 

Neil flicks a bored look onto him “There’s nothing to survive.” 

Manny stands there for a few confused seconds until they’re called to be set in positions. 

That night their rivalry hashtag starts to show up on Twitter. It’s only a few people posting about it, and Neil and Andrew don’t even know anything about it yet. 

That night Neil finds himself and Andrew spread out on his bed. Breathing heavily and grappling at each other's arms. 

“You were good tonight.” Neil whispers, running his hands through Andrews hair. 

Andrew kisses him into the quiet. 

-

As Andrew and Neils teams start to face each other more, the hashtag starts catching onto other people. 

When Neil finds out about it, he immediately calls Andrew. 

“Yes?” Andrew asks.

“Have you heard that we hate each other?” 

Andrews silence prods at Neil to go on. 

“There’s a hashtag on twitter about our ‘rivalry’. Apparently we hate each other.”

“I’ve been telling you for how many years now.” Andrew whispers. 

Neil laughs into the phone and rails the conversation onto other topics. He asks Andrew about his teammates and he tells Andrew about his. 

Neil falls asleep that night with his phone still on, displaying flights he can book. 

-

It becomes an unsaid agreement to feed into this rivalry. 

They start taking jabs at each other over Twitter. Which only adds more to the flames but Neil finds himself smiling whenever gossip sites cover the ‘situation’. 

His phone dings with a notification. 

Twitter: ‘@Thebettertwin: And y’all think he’s “best boy”? @Neiljosten’ 

There’s a photo under the tweet of Neil midway falling down the stairs. Neil remembers the photo being taken by Matt. 

Neil smiles and scrolls through his camera roll for photos. 

He finds one of him and Andrew. Neil’s smiling in the top left corner, his arm around Andrews shoulder. And Andrew has this disgusted look on his face. (Nicky decided to attempt to do the splits and severely regretted it.)

He responds to the tweet with the photo and the caption, ‘You guys hear sumn?’ 

The photo immediately gets lost in hashtags and Andrew texts Neil personally with a middle finger photo. 

Neil responds with a heart. 

-

The media catches the two on a date when Andrew is visiting Neil. 

The two decided to take a walk through the city and stopped at a trinket shop. 

Andrew looked through the tiny glass figures before picking up a bee and taking it to the cashier. 

Neil knows it’s for Betsy and finds it endearing he still gets little gifts for her. 

On their way out they’re suddenly crowded with flashing cameras and calls of their names. 

“Andrew Minyard! What are you doing so far from you home team?!” 

“Neil! What’s the deal with Mr. Minyard?” 

“Neil Josten! Neil Josten! Why are you here with Andrew?” 

Neil flicks an annoyed gaze over them and continues walking forward but before he can get very far, the press steps in front of the pair. 

“Anything to say to the fans?” 

Neil looks at the interviewer and just as he’s about to open his mouth he hears a reporter call, “Minyard are you still feeling any effects from your court case?” 

Neil does a full threesixty to the person and yells at him. 

“Fuck off! We didn’t ask for you people to be here. What an inconsiderate piece of trash you are.”

He pushes through the rest of the crowd and knows Andrew is falling right on his heels. 

-

That night their ship name ‘Andreil’ starts popping up on Twitter. 

“Are we really sure they hate each other?” 

“What they doing alone though?” 

“Called it! Totally fucking!” 

That night Neil wraps his arms around Andrews torso and tries his best not to cry. 

“Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” Neil asks, burying his face into Andrews back so he won’t hear the tears in his voice. 

“Crying.” Andrew says, and Neil swears he hears strain in Andrews voice. 

“But I’ll miss you.” Neil says and squeezes Andrew a little harder. 

Andrew doesn’t dignify this with a response and simply lays his arms over Neils. 

-

“Neil Josten! Neil Josten!” 

Neil turns and immediately regrets it when he sees all the cameras being shoved in his face.

“Yes?” he asks, already over it. 

“What are you doing at the game tonight?” the interviewer asks. 

Neil shrugs, “Just wanted to watch.” 

“2,500 miles away from home base?” 

Neil shrugs again, “Guess so.” and turns to go in the opposite direction. 

(He meets Andrew about five minutes later and steals the cigarette from his mouth. 

“What took you so long?” Andrew asks, staring at the opposite building. 

“Oh nothing.” Neil replies and relishes in the way Andrew looks back at him.)

-

They’re close to semi finals the day Andrew breaks his foot. 

(Ok he doesn’t break it, but it’s a close thing.) 

Neil lets his other striker, Linda, take a shot at the goal, he flicks the ball at the last second though, so that Andrew won’t be expecting it. 

Andrew immediately shifts his stance so that he faces Linda, but as he jumps to snag the ball, something goes wrong and he falls back down, crushing his foot in the process. 

Neil hears the crowd gasp at what’s just happened, they’ve never seen Andrew fall before. 

“Andrew!” Neil yells and lets his stick drop to the ground. 

Andrew doesn’t look up at his name being called, cradling his ankle in his hand. 

“Hey hey hey.” Neil says and takes his and Andrews helmet off, “You okay?” 

He cringes inwardly at the almost blank face Andrew turns on him.

“Dandy.” Andrew says, his eye twitching. 

“Come on.” Neil whispers and lifts Andrew up by the armpits, laying his right arm over his shoulders. 

“I don’t need you to baby me.” Andrew whispers, limping along. 

“You just broke your foot, dumbass. I think I can baby you a little.” 

“It’s not broken,’ Andrew whispers, “Probabbly just sprained.” 

He lays Andrew on one of the benches and stands by for a few seconds. 

“Get back to the game dumbass.” Andrew says and shoves him away, the nurse examining his foot. 

Neil walks backwards all the way until he has to turn around to receive his stick and helmet from Linda. His team has kinda gathered around her. 

“What?” Neil asks looking at their shock ridden faces.

“It’s just. . . don’t you guys hate each other?” Linda asks confused. 

“News flash, they’re fucking!” Jake, one of the back liners shouts. 

Him and Jake have never really hit it off.

All his teammates look back at him, expecting him to dignify that with an answer. 

“You don’t know jack-shit.” Neil says and puts his helmet back on.

-

‘Y’all see Josten tonight? That guy went bonkers after Minyard went down.’ 

‘Andreil shippers rise up!’

‘Are we sure they’re in a rivalry?’

-

It’s been almost two years since Neil’s gone pro, and he’s done having to travel constantly to see Andrew.

“I want a district change.” He tells the head of the board. 

He’s arranged a meeting so they can discuss the details of this, and if his contract will even allow it. 

“And why is that?” The head (Harold) asks. 

“I think it would be best for me as a player.” Neil replies. 

“Where would you even go?” Harold asks after they’ve gone back and forward for a while. 

“Nevada.” Neil replies, thinking of Andrew. 

“Why the hell would you transfer to a team with Andrew Minyard-” Harold starts, thinking of the Josten-Minyard Rivalry. 

“Do you seriously think we hate each other?” Neil asks, dumbfounded by this mans obliviousness. 

“Well yeah.” Harold says but takes a second look at Neil. 

That’s when he notices the little Nevada pin on Neil’s palmetto jacket. 

“Oh.” He says and glances down. 

“Yeah.” Neil says. 

They discuss it a little further before Harold puts an end to the meeting. 

“You’re gonna have to take it up with your coach as well.” Are his parting words. 

Neil sighs and says a small thank you before heading out of the office. 

-

Next week Andrew shows up in Florida. 

“Andrew? What are you- Oh my god hi.” Neil says and embraces Andrew in a hug. 

“I’m transferring.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Idiot,” Andrew taps Neils head. “I’m transferring to your team. I’m with Florida now.”

“Wait,” Neil says. “Really?” 

Andrew flicks a look on him that answers the question. 

“Oh my god.” Neil says and scoops Andrew in his arms. 

“I’m so happy.” he says, his throat tight. 

Andrew pulls Neils head back and kisses him. 

-

The next morning Neil wakes up, body curled close to Andrews but not quite touching. 

“Andrew. . .” Neil whispers. 

Andrew hums and the knot between his eyebrows deepen. 

“Andrew. . .” Neil sing songs. 

Andrews hazel eyes open. 

“Hi.” Neil whispers. 

“Junkie.” Andrew says instead of a good morning. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks.

“Yes.” Andrew says and meets him halfway. 

Neil could get used to mornings like this.

-

When Andrew and Neil show up to practice together the next day everyone balks at them.

“Woah, what’s Minyard doing here?” Jake asks, condescending smile on his face.

“He’s transferred here for the next season.” Coach Smith tells everyone. 

“Do we really think that’s the best?” Manny asks. 

Andrew and Neil flick looks on to him. 

“I mean- I don’t want to be rude at all. But I would hate if this. . . rivalry got in the way of our team.” He stutters. 

“Trust me.” Andrew drawls, “That won’t be a problem.” 

He elbows Neil in the stomach five seconds later. 

-

“You were awesome.” 

It was their game of the season. People were buzzing for on court drama about the Josten-Minyard rivalry, and were severely disappointed. 

Him and Andrew move smoothly together on the court, their communication is better than anyone else on the team. 

Everyone gave Neil handfuls and handfuls of confused expressions throughout the entire game. 

Especially when Neil made his way to the goal after he scored a point. 

“You see that!?” Neil shouted like a two year old. 

“No, I missed it.” Andrew said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh come on,” Neil joked, “Don’t I get a well done kiss?” 

Andrew pushed his helmet back. 

He returned to the front lines with the biggest smile on his face. 

“What was that about?” Linda asked. 

“Oh nothing.” he said and flashed her a shark grin. 

Neil takes his time in the showers after the game, and Andrew takes his time getting ready. 

As soon as Neil comes out and gets his clothes on Andrew is crowding him. 

“Yes or no?” 

“Yes.” Neil whispers and pushes Andrew back. 

Neil knows that they really shouldn’t be doing this here. The doors are not locked and their teammates could walk in any given moment. 

But he supposes that’s part of the fun. 

Just when Neil has run his hands down Andrews chest Andrew pulls up, flips his bag over his shoulder and waits for Neil to do the same. 

“You’re such a tease.” Neil smiles and resists the urge to grab Andrews hand. 

“What took you guys so long?” Tiffany, the other goalie asks when they get to the main room. 

“Had to look for something.” Neil says and hopes no one can see through his easy expression. 

“Yeah sure.” Jack coughs. 

Andrew flicks a bored look onto him, and Neil tosses his arm over Andrews shoulder before he gets the best of himself. 

“Yeah, Minyard here lost his cellphone. Such a dunce misplacing it.”

Andrew seethes at Neil but lets him keep the arm on his shoulder. 

-

Kissing after games kind of becomes a tradition. 

Everytime they come back with some new excuse. 

“The water stopped running.” 

“Lost my towel.” 

“Morgan Freeman fucking evaporated into the air.”

“He couldn’t find his underwear.” 

(Neil elbowed Andrew for that one)

“Frogs came in through the window, we had to fight them off.”

“Saw a ghost.” 

No one questions it. 

-

"I want a cat." 

"Why the hell-" Andrew trails off and rubs his eyebrows. 

"I want a cat." Neil repeats and shows Andrew a listing he found online. 

"No." Andrew says and turns on music to cover Neil's whining. 

-

"You know what- fine. Fine! We're getting a cat."

Neil pumps his fist and cheers. 

-

They bring the cats home and Andrew immediately starts laying out ground rules. 

“You feed them, you clean up their shit, you take them for walks-” 

“You don’t take cats for walks Andrew-” Neil interrupts. 

“Whatever, they’re your responsibility.”

Neil smiles and continues cooing at the cats. 

(He wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Andrew playing with the cats.

He struggles not to laugh and heads to bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> lol so hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> sorry the endings kinda trashy, i might add more to this :0 not sure yet. 
> 
> and go check out the series that inspired this!!! it's so amazing!!
> 
> constructive criticism in the comments makes me smile :).


End file.
